The Bioengineering Resource Facility (BERF) is organized to assist institutions within the United States in the application of engineering principles to biology, medicine and hospital operations. Advice, system design and engineering prototypes are made available. The facility is especially active in the following areas of bioengineering: 1. Design of interfaces between biological systems and computers. 2. The remote processing of biomedical data. 3. Signal analysis in electrophysiology. 4. Interactive terminals for computers. In these areas the facility has considerable experience. Qualified and experienced personnel are presently available. Support for professional engineering activities is requested. Research, design and development will be the only activities supported by this grant; the production, testing and installation of systems and equipment will be on a fee-for-service basis.